HamuraSenin/Sandbox
Chakra Flow *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading **Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo *Flying Swallow **Chakra Blade: Straight Line ** **Twinsword Technique: Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation ** ** *Samurai Sabre Technique **Chakra Shockwave Slash **Flash **Rupture ** Iaido *Assassination Technique * **Cloud-Style Deception Beheading **Cloud-Style Front Beheading **Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading *Dancing Blade Risk ** *** * **Reverse Mist Beheading * *Hazy Moon Night **Leaf-Style Willow ** ***Afterimage Clone * *Instant *Moonlight * * * * Tool Creation Technique Susanoo * When Toneri Ōtsutsuki gains the Tenseigan by taking the eyes of Hanabi Hyūga, he accesses the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Saturating her eyes in Hamura's chakra, despite her eyes reverting to the Byakugan, her daughter Mito inherited enough to awaken the Tenseigan in one Byakugan. Abilities Byakugan , Taijutsu Mito uses Chakra enhanced strength to increase the physical force of her strikes. She can alternatively use chakra scalpel to cut an opponent's tenketsu and deprive them of the ability to use jutsu. Her lion fist is derived from this and drains chakra from cut tenketsu with each strike. Mito is a taijutsu expert using a variation of Gentle Fist she created. Her proficiency in the art of the Gentle Fist allowes Mito to used a halved version of the already halved Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms — the Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms. Which eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and renders them unconscious. It also appears to cause massive internal damage, as Mito’s target was spitting up blood. Gentle Fist She inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. This forms the basis for her fighting style targeting opponents tenketsu and internal organs to try to incapacitate them. *The Chakra Scalpel forms Mito's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections, or attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of medical ninjutsu can heal it. Unlike regular Blades, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, adding lethality to her gentle fist style. **Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms she emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, Mito shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision; When used defensively, she creates much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire attack range. **Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Mito changes her chakra into the shape of large guardian lion shrouds from both hands. Doing so greatly increases the range and destructive power of her attacks. The lion heads drain the chakra network of those they touch. Mito developed the Lion Fist from the Chakra Scalpel moulding and shaping it to siphon chakra from anything it touches. ***Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack An improved version of Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, used by Mito when her Tenseigan is active; the chakra of this technique is purple. Her purple lions don't bite into the chakra network, they chew through it. The damage caused by a single strike can, if the damage is great enough, cause those affected by it to not be able to use jutsu again. *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body a technique born from her innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu on their body, Mito can hit her opponent with a blast of chakra that will send them flying away from her. **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven the moment before Mito Hyūga is struck by an attack, she emits chakra from all of her body's tenketsu to block it. She then spins rapidly, repelling the attack (and anything else in the vicinity) away and creating a protective shield for as long as she continues to spin. *Tenketsu Blocking Strikes a taijutsu technique that allows the Mito to disable an opponent by performing a two-fingered thrust at the opponent's tenketsu. By doing so, Mito can manipulate the flow of chakra within her opponent. **Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle targeting a single chakra point, Mito delivers a two-fingered strike at the opponent, in an attempt to plug the chakra that's being used and halt its flow. **Eight Trigrams this technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through 16-128 chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. ***First, two consecutive strikes to make two. ***Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. ***Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. *** Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. *** Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two. *** Sixth, thirty two consecutive strikes to make sixty-four. *** Seventh, another sixty four consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of one hundred and twenty-eight strikes. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. Tenseigan It is characterised by blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern. The Tenseigan allows Mito to control attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan's Deva Path. Without the complete Tenseigan, she is partially able to enter Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants her enhanced physical capabilities, the ability to fly, but not the truth seeking balls *Tenseigan Chakra Mode Mito gains a cyan-coloured chakra shroud with six magatama markings on her collar, dark markings over her brow and lower eyelids, and a single horn extending from her forehead. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flames of chakra, and her clothing and hair continuously billow upwards as if caught in a strong breeze. **Shinra Tensei Mito creates a "repulsive force" (斥力, sekiryoku), which pushes away everything in the vicinity. This repulsive force is most commonly created around her as a defense, repelling nearby opponents or incoming ninjutsu; it can also be used to disperse ninjutsu that have already struck Mito **Banshō Ten'in is a technique that manipulates attractive force (引力, inryoku) to pull matter towards Mito at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. **Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack mastery of her chakra, Mito loads chakra into her palm, which she can either unleash as a barrage of fists or manifest around her arms to attack with. Hanabi explains the need for teamwork in completing the bell exercise but has trouble explaining how Mito broke Sakumo's arm with a gentle fist strike. In order to answer their barrage of questions she takes them to the Hyūga residence. There she gives them the basics of the Hyūga Clan's fighting style, but with her own training from outside the clan, they are far from able to practice it even after her instruction. Mito learns from the Hyūga elders that she was practicing an ancient form of gentle fist, belonging to the Ōtsutsuki, lost to time till Momoshiki's invasion. As her teammates learn more about her usual fighting style she struggles with her new aggression. Mito was made into a branch member to subdue her should her powers get the best of her. After which her team was permitted to train alongside her, an exceptionally rare chance for non Hyūga to learn the Gentle Fist. Sakumo trained with Mito that night and would do so regularly, he helped ease her into her own style less rigid than the Eight Trigrams. They practiced her clans kinjutsu which Sakumo was forbidden from learning, she explains “... you envision an Eight Trigrams circle all around you, my Byakugan can see 360° ya know. Then a target within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. That's about as much as I can tell you that you'll understand, without the Byakugan you won't be able to aim with this technique anyway.” “ Intense secret Hyuga training will tire me out enough to sleep all day tomorrow. Don't hold back.” back and forth they traded blows “First, two consecutive strikes to make two...” Mito instructs him. *whap* *whap* he returns two open palm strikes *pat* *pat* “...Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four…” *whap* *whap* *pat* *pat* “...Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight...” *whap* *wh-whap* *whap* Sakumo's arms are sluggish he's starting to feel the difference in their strikes *pat* *pat* Mito dodges *pat* Sakumo strikes Mito despite knowing his attacks are not doing anything. Mito inflicts increasingly worse internal injuries upon Sakumo “...Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen...” Sakumo is able to block some of Mito's attacks and land of couple attacks himself. However, Mito reveals that her gentle fist has been cutting off his chakra points, making his attacks ineffective. “One more time but this time with Raiju” Sakumo wasn't ready to give in with her attention split between him and Raiju he was guaranteed to land a few hits “if you insist let me unblock your tenketsu first” Mito wasn't sure how he was so eager to spar again but was glad to train with her teammates. Raiju transformed into Sakumo and they took up the stance. Mito between them, they began raining palm strikes from both sides. Mito blocked all 16 strikes and returned them. Knocking Raiju out of their transformation and knocking Sakumo unconscious. Mito unblocked all his tenketsu and opened his 2nd gate, the Gate of Healing, to facilitate his recovery. Sakumo would be knocked to sleep every night for three months before learning to release chakra like Mito, as the Hyuga forbid such training they trained at the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. “First, two consecutive strikes...” *whap* *whap* *pat* *pat* “...Second, another two consecutive strikes…” *whap* *whap* *pat* *pat* “...Third, four consecutive strikes…” *wh-whap* *wh-whap* *pat* *pat* *pat* *pat* “...Fourth, eight consecutive strikes…” *wh-whap* *wh-whap* Eight Trigrams *wh-whap* 16 palms!” *wh-whap* “Lets go Raiju!” *whap* *wh-whap* *whap* *wh-whap* *wh-whap* “Sakumo! You got one! You can't aim without the Byakugan but you managed to hit one of my tenketsu.” “You mean I did it?” “keep pushing your chakra like that and come at me again” “...Two...” ‘’‘*whap* *whap*’ *whap* *whap*‘’ “...Four…” ‘’‘*whap* *whap*’ *Whap* *whap*‘’ “...Eight…” ‘’‘*wh-whap* *wh-whap*’ *whap* *wh-whap* *whap*‘’ “...Sixteen…” ‘’‘*wh-whap* *wh-whap*’‘’ Eight Trigrams ‘’‘*wh-whap*’‘’ 16 palms!” ‘’‘*wh-whap*’‘’ “rrrroooaaaarrrrr!” ‘’*whap* *wh-whap* *whap* *wh-whap* *wh-whap*‘’ Team 15's first mission was the bell training exercise. Hanabi sensei placed two thin ribbons on her wrists, with the goal being to get the bells from her. Quickly, their teacher showed her might, easily overwhelming Chigetsu’s Mizu no Tsuki and countering his suprise tactics with her Byakugan. Hanabi began mocking Mito into revealing her own Byakugan. Hanabi proceded to block all the strikes from Mito's Eight Trigrams, while Mito's performance forced Hanabi to fight more seriously, she too was defeated swiftly. Sakumo and Raiju used their signature drilling attack but she saw right through their rotation and kept the bells just out of reach. Sakumo says Raiju thinks we should team up and asks Mito to face her mother one more time. Being pushed back far easier than last time, Mito lets go of her Hyūga training and her strikes become much more brutal; forcing Hanabi to defend herself and injuring Sakumo, but giving him an opening to grab the bells.